The Shape of Things to Come
by OR7A
Summary: Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers - Episode 002: The Liandra takes a familiar face aboard who has the clue to the latest lead on the Hand.
1. Teaser

Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers

Babylon 5, Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers, Crusade, and all associated characters, ships, actors, et al are owned by Babylonian Productions and Warner Brothers. None of the characters seen in any episode of the aforementioned series are owned by me. I make no profit from this piece and have done it purely for entertainment and my love of this franchise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers

Episode 002: "The Shape of Things to Come"

Production - 103

Written by... eminariiorta

Visit: h t t p : w w w . angelfire . com / scifi2 / b5rangers0

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TEASER

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

Several non-descript Human and Minbari Rangers are working in the background. The CAMERA is set directly above, looking down, the main console. Sarah and Dulann are sat around it.

SARAH

How much longer is David going to be...

DULANN

He'll be as long as he'll be.

SARAH

Dulann.

DULANN

Yes Sarah?

SARAH

One request. Stop being so Minbari.

DULANN (Smiling)

I'll try. But I cannot promise anything.

SARAH

Fair enough.

The CAMERA swings loose of the bridge roof, levels out and moves down. It moves through the deck, we see the cabling etc. between decks, and comes to the deck below,

INT. LIANDRA - CARGO BAY

The CAMERA finishes it's PAN just at crate level.

The boxes are in the same layout as seen at the end of "The Harbinger".

Firell and Tirk are eating over the box in the centre. No-one else is present.

Firell leans back and takes a large manly gulp of a bottle of green liquid.

TIRK

What is that drink?

FIRELL (Setting the empty bottle down)

Milk.

TIRK

That's milk?

FIRELL

You do not have milk on your world?

TIRK

I do. It is just not that colour.

FIRELL

What colour do you expect it to be?

TIRK

White. I believed all the milks of all the worlds was of a White colour.

FIRELL

Would you care to try some?

Firell reaches down below the crate and out of CAMERA shot and retrieves an identical glass and hands it to Tirk.

Tirk lifts off the lid and takes a sniff... he jerks his head back at the strong oder.

TIRK

It smells...

FIRELL

(interupting) - Cannot hurt to try.

Tirk takes another sniff, before taking a large gulp.

He sloshes it around in his mouth for a moment, before swallowing it heavily.

FIRELL

See, not that -

Firell is interupted as Tirk brings the Milk back up and spews it onto the crate and onto Firell. Firell leaps up just as the CAMERA begins to PAN backwards. It moves out through the ship's hull to the outside where we can SEE the Pandora and Liandra parked up on the landing pad. Once a fair distance away the CAMERA swings around so we can see the Ranger HQ. The CAMERA then moves slowly forward and up. Eventually it comes to an open window and it moves through the window,

TUEZANOR - GENERIC MEETING ROOM

Sheridan is sat at the end as usual. Martel is sat on his left, Cortana on his right and the Ranger Captain next to Martel. The CAMERA is sat in the opposite end of the table to Sheridan, as if looking through someone's eyes as they are sat in the chair at the other end.

SHERIDAN

Thank you for returning from B5 so hastily Captains.

MARTEL

It seems I can't keep away from that place Mister President.

SHERIDAN

We have our next lead on a possible Isaahi presence. I wanted to give you this information personally because of the unusual nature of our informant.

The group looks towards the CAMERA.

SHERIDAN (CONT'D)

This is an assignment for you alone Captain Martel. I have a different assignment for Captain Cortana. I'm hoping you'll be able to work with the informant.

MARTEL

I'm sure we'll be able to come to an understanding.

The group again looks into the CAMERA,

SHERIDAN

Ready?

The CAMERA moves forward into Sheridan's face and then turns around to show who he is taking to,

Bester.

BESTER

Please, Mister President - You speak of though you don't like me.

Bester is wearing a black uniform variant of his Psi Corps adorn. But he wears no Psi Corps emblem and on the side of his head is a small metal box, we presume it is to supress his Psychic powers.

We focus on Bester's face as we,

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

INTRO:

VARIOUS (V.O.)

We are the Rangers,

We walk in the Dark places no one will enter,

We do not break away from combat,

We stand on the bridge and no one may pass,

We do not retreat whatever the reason,

We Live for the one,

We Die for the one,

END OF INTRO:


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. LIANDRA - GUEST QUARTERS

The CAMERA is set facing the only entrance in, the room is currently deserted. After a few BEATS the door slides open and Martel steps through, followed closely by Bester.

MARTEL

I know it's probably not as fancy as you're used to but -

BESTER (Pushing past Martel and taking off his gloves)

(interupting) - Trust me Captain. Some of the places I've been over the past year this is luxury I assure you.

MARTEL (Eyeballs Bester)

What did happen to you during recent "events" ?

BESTER

That is a story best left for my deathbed Captain.

MARTEL

If your reputation is true then my crew might want to arrange that.

BESTER

I assure you in reality I can be quite charming.

MARTEL

I'll have to take your word for it.

Bester sits down on the bed, which is nothing more than a metal beam. His face is one of discomfort.

MARTEL (CONT'D)

You still haven't given me any details about our destination Mister Bester.

BESTER

Ha. If I were too tell you of it in too much detail it may put you off going.

MARTEL

I've been to some pretty bad places myself.

BESTER

All you need to know for now is the coordinates and that it was once a Centauri colony...

Martel moves in closer to Bester and drags him to his feet by the scruff of his uniform.

MARTEL

Next time I ask a question I expect an answer.

Martel releases Bester and takes a few steps back.

BESTER (Smoothing his uniform)

Please, Captain. So much anger for such a young man can't be good.

Martel looks back at Bester once before heading out of the door. The CAMERA stays on Bester's face until we HEAR the door has slid shut behind Martel then we cut,

EXT. LIANDRA - HYPERSPACE

The CAMERA is set just above the back of the Liandra and follows it as it makes its way across the red void of hyperspace. We see flashing marks go past either side of the ship to indicate it's speed.

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

Kitaro is at the main console. Na'Feel is opposite. Some non-descript Human Rangers are about the bridge. After a BEAT Martel enters,

MARTEL

What's our eta?

KITARO

Should only be an hour Captain. Though this colony is out of the way, it's only so because of ever changing borders... not because it's particularly far away. It just lies in a no-man's land area of space between the Minbari Federation and the Centauri Republic.

MARTEL

Excellent. I want this mission over with.

KITARO

I haven't even met the guy and I feel uneasy.

NA'FEEL

Why do you fear telepaths so much Kitaro?

KITARO

It's not that. I've had telepath friends... Dulann for instance. But it's just Bester, something about him.

NA'FEEL

Must be one hell of a reputation if he can send shivers up your spine without even meeting you.

MARTEL

You haven't heard of Al Bester?

NA'FEEL

My people were completely neutral in the Telepath Crisis. Our government probably has a file on him, but me... I have never heard the name before today.

KITARO

He was one of the telepaths that supported President Clark's tyrannical reign of EarthGov. The tyrannical reign that saw my father killed...

We cut back to,

INT. LIANDRA - GUEST QUARTERS

Bester is sitting on his bed. His face is blank, but his eyes indicate his mind is working.

MARTEL (V.O.)

He is a ruthless man, out only for his own personal gain. We cannot trust him even for a second.

We cut back to,

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

NA'FEEL

If this man is so evil, ruthless and cunning. Then why have we allowed him aboard our ship?

MARTEL

We have no other choice. Apparently he has information about the whereabouts of an entire transport ship full of Isaahi.

KITARO

And Transport ships usually have veteran crews that'll probably know the 29 digit hyperspace coordinates for their homeworld off by heart.

NA'FEEL

Why has he come forward with this information though? And how does he even know the Alliance are looking for the Isaahi?

MARTEL

Those are among the questions he is yet to answer.

EXT. NORMAL SPACE

The scene is tranquil. Normal Space with a stary background, no planet insight. After a few BEATS a hyperspace exit opens in the middle of CAMERA shot and the Liandra comes bursting out. The Liandra quickly disappears off CAMERA shot, and the CAMERA pans to follow it after the hyperspace exit has sealed shut.

As the CAMERA pans to follow the Liandra a yellowish orange planet comes into view, a small moon can be seen in it's orbit.

As the Liandra begins to slow as it approaches the planet the CAMERA, as well as moving along with the ship, begins to ZOOM in. The CAMERA continues to ZOOM until it we can see the crew through the bridge windows. The CAMERA then goes through the windows and sets up in the normal bridge position.

EXT. CENTAURI OUTPOST 471

SUPER IMPOSE: "CENTAURI OUTPOST 471"

Establishing shot. The outpost is of standard Centauri design and is located outside of any orbit. A Primus Class Cruiser is docked with it's side and is roughly one half the size of the outpost.

INT. CENTAURI OUTPOST - CENTRAL CONTROL

The room is the size of an Omega Class bridge.

The room has two exits, which are at a highest level. A small platform with a fence along it's perimeters leads around the two exits and down into a lower part of the room. This is where many computer screens are located.

Two Centauri guards stand near the two exit/entrances. And a few Centauri are working the computers. The Centauri working the computers are wearing purple uniforms, except one who wears Red. The one wearing Red is the outpost Commander, Varn. The Commander is sat at a small desk behind the computers eating.

CENTAURI TECHNICAN #1

Commander Varn.

VARN (Looking up from his lunch)

What is it?

CENTAURI TECHNICAN #1

We're detecting a vessel. Of Minbari design within the vercinity of New Haven.

Varn leaps up, sending his table flying over and his lunch to the floor.

VARN

Aren't they aware of the quarantine?!

CENTAURI TECHNICAN #1

Nobody outside the Centauri military has been informed Commander. Orders from the Emporer himself.

VARN

Great Maker... send a ship! Send anything! Just don't let them go down to that planet!

The Centauri technican works feverishly for a moment and then one of them turns,

CENTAURI TECHNICAN #1

But what if they've already gone down there before our vessel arrives?

VARN

Then our vessel must stop them leaving.

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

Na'Feel and Kitaro are in the same positions as before. Martel is stood near the door with Bester. The remainder of the main crew are scattered about the bridge.

BESTER

This is the place Captain.

MARTEL

And what place is that Mister Bester?

BESTER

A world known to those who haven't visited it as, New Haven.

The CAMERA pans back through the bridge window and back outside and descends towards the planet as we,

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

Martel looks at Bester, who just stares strait forward. Martel then turns to Kitaro.

MARTEL

Kit. Scan the surface.

KITARO

What for captain?

MARTEL

Anything and everything. But most importantly... a place to land.

Kitaro taps the controls at his workstation.

BESTER

Err. Captain. Landing might not be your smartest move ever.

MARTEL

And, Mister Bester, why is that?

BESTER

Judging by your earlier threats I assume you want this question answered?

Martel doesn't answer and just continues to glare at Bester.

BESTER (CONT'D)

Very well Captain. But I'm answering because I like you, not because of your earlier threats.

MARTEL

Are you going to answer my question?

BESTER  
I most certainly am Captain. I suggest you do not land your ship on that planet for two reasons, the primary reason being it will not take off again.

NA'FEEL

And why exactly is that? Saying this ship can't carry it's own wait off the surface?

BESTER

Hmmm, you Narns always were confrontational. It's a shame I didn't get to work with your people more.

(beat)

The reason being the inhabitants of this planet aren't exactly the friendly sort... and would most likely jump at any chance to rip anything to pieces for no better reason than to have... something to do.

MARTEL (Moving towards Sarah)

Fine. Sarah prep a shuttle.

BESTER

I wouldn't suggest that either Captain.

Marte comes back towards Bester.

MARTEL

Then, Mister Bester, how do you suggest we get to the surface?

BESTER

I couldn't in good conscience advise anyone to go to the surface of this world Captain.

SARAH

Then why have you brought us here?

BESTER

I heard you Rangers were looking for members of the Isaahi race. I knew of one living here, and with the President being an old friend of mine I thought I'd stop by and help out.

KITARO

But it's useless information if we can't get down to the planet.

BESTER  
I didn't say you couldn't. I'm merely stating I couldn't advise it.

MARTEL

Advise it or not Mister Bester, if there's an Isaahi down there. We need to contact him or her.

BESTER

I can assure you my information is correct and up-to-date.

(beat)

There is an Isaahi down there.

SARAH  
How can you be a hundred percent certain of that?

BESTER

Because she was planetside when I first heard about her. And nobody leaves New Haven.

As the CAMERA focuses on Bester's expression we cut,

EXT. LIANDRA - NEW HAVEN ORBIT

The Liandra is stationery.

KITARO (V.O.)

Sir. I've detected a suitable landing point only a klick north of a large settlement on the north continent.

BESTER (V.O.)

The north continent is the only continent still habitable Captain.

MARTEL (V.O.)

Take us down Kit.

The Liandra begins moving down towards the planet, the CAMERA PANS right to attach itself to the back of the Liandra as for a few BEATS it follows the Liandra's descent.

The CAMERA then begins to move faster than the Liandra and makes it's own descent down towards the planet ahead of the ship. It dives down and slows when it reaches a row of mountains... the CAMERA PANS over them to reveal a settlement behind them. At this distance we cannot tell what type of settlement. All we can make out is the gray sprall of it and smoke coming from various places. Though a towering Roman-like (Centauri built) half destroyed small colosseum can be made out.

The CAMERA swings around as the Liandra comes in slowly over the settlement and heads past it. We then cut,

NEW HAVEN - FOREST CLEARING (LIANDRA LANDING SITE)

The Liandra's landing hatch is down. Martel leads the way down. Tirk and Malcolm are bringing out a plastic box by it's handles. Sarah and Dulann follow Martel out as he heads away from the Liandra and pears into the deep forest that surrounds them.

Martel looks at the floor and the CAMERA follows his view. Underneath what appears to be grass he can make out something concrete and gray. He uses his foot to remove some of the greenary that has grown to reveal that it is infact concrete and a line of yellow paint can be seen also.

Dulann and Sarah come over and see it.

MARTEL

That would explain why the trees haven't grown across this area.

DULANN

Well that definately shows there was civilization here once.

MARTEL

I wouldn't go as far to call the Centauri that.

The three laugh as Tirk and Malcolm set their box down with a heavy clunk.

The three look over towards where Tirk and Malcolm have set the box down just as Tirk removes the lid with great force. Martel takes a walk over and reaches inside the box to withdraw a rifle-like Minbariesque gun.

The CAMERA is set looking at the group of five around the box with the Liandra in the background.

DULANN

David?

MARTEL

Precautions need to be taken.

We SEE Bester coming down the Liandra's landing ramp in the background.

BESTER

Precautions definately Captain. I'd advise you to take as many guns as you'd like. Of course if you'd remove this -

Bester taps he small piece of machinery attached to the side of his head.

BESTER (CONT'D)

Then you would have nothing to fear from this planet's inhabitants.

SARAH

We'd have plenty to fear from you though Mister Bester -

MARTEL

- Which is why no matter what that stays on.

BESTER  
Very well. But I will be aboard your ship if you need me.

Bester turns to return to the ship.

MARTEL

Oh no. You're coming to the settlement with us.

BESTER (Giving a disregarding laugh)

Please Captain. What use would risking my life do?

SARAH

Plenty I can think of.

MARTEL

You said there's an Isaahi here. If there's isn't... I'll need someone to take out my frustration on wont' I?

BESTER (Giving a similar laugh to before)

You wouldn't Captain.

MARTEL

You aren't the first person to stay that too me Mister Bester.

(beat)

The others are dead.

BESTER

I suppose I could accompany you.

SARAH

Besides, you'll be able to show us around.

BESTER

And how could I do that Miss Cantrell?

(beat)

I've never been here before.

DULANN

Then how are you certain an Isaahi is living here?

BESTER (Giving a laugh)

I pick up these things in my line of work.

SARAH

And what work is that exactly?

BESTER

That is none of your concern. What is your concern though is the three people that are approaching our camp.

Everybody goes visibly on edge as three figures can just be made out moving through the trees.

MARTEL (Calling out to the figures)(Gun raised)

Come on out!

A BEAT passes but there is no response.

MARTEL

Don't force us to fire!

The three figures suddenly stop. The rustling noises they were making stops and the entire scene goes quiet for a BEAT.

The rustling then begins again and the three figures emerge from the greenery. Martel has his gun raised, as does Sarah and Malcolm.

The first of the three figures to become visible is a Centauri. His hair, however, is flatened. His clothes, like the others, is totally ragged and torn.

The other two, who follow this Centauri (MAARN)... one is a Warrior Caste Minbari and the other is another Centauri.

MAARN

Please. We are not river dwellers. We mean you no harm.

Martel lowers his weapon slightly and allows the three to come into the clearing with them.

BESTER  
My god. Does this planet have somesort of virus that eats clothes is that simply the local fashion?

MAARN

Us Forest dwellers rarely get the chances to trade with the river dwellers.

MARTEL

River Dwellers?

MAARN

No... I cannot believe it.

(beat)

You... you don't make your home here on this planet do you?

MARTEL

No. We aren't exactly from around here.

MAARN

My god. Has the quarantine finally been lifted?

MARTEL

Quarantine?

MAARN

You... You have not been sent by the Centaurum to recover us?

SARAH

Do we look Centauri?

MAARN

No... but those badges you wear on your tunics are a sign of the Rangers. Is the Republic not under their protection?

MARTEL

The Centauri are no longer a part of the Interstellar Alliance no.

MAARN

A lot has apparently changed in the years since the quarantines erection.

SARAH  
How long have you been here?

MAARN

Years -

CENTAURI M. DWELLER #1

(Interupting) - Maarn, We've been stranded here for just over 3 years.

DULANN (Pointing to the Minbari)

And you...

(beat)

You are Minbari. How have you come to reside here? On this Centauri colony?

HADANN

I am Hadann. Formerly of the Warrior Caste. I arrived here in the years of our war with the ones who walk in Darkness.

SARAH

Since the Shadow War? Why haven't you left?

HADANN

I was nursed back to health by Maarn (Gesturing to the Centauri) and his people and when it came to the time my health was well enough for me to leave this world a total quarantine had been enforced. The Southern Continent, Janara, where the Centauri built this colony's major space port was bombed from orbit -

MALCOLM

(interupting) - That would explain why only this northern continent showed any sign of life.

MAARN

No-one survived the bombing of Janara. Only those on Tonara at the time are still alive. And with our spaceport gone we had no way to leave this planet... and the quarantine has been successfully enforced.

CENTAURI M. DWELLER #1

Occasionally Centauri Warships will appear in orbit and make a few sweeping scans before retreating back into hyperspace.

MAARN

We can only detect this because of the Communications Array we have made our home in the mountains. It can detect the communications of their ships.

MARTEL

Why has this quarantine been enforced?

HADANN

We were never told. Our screens were simply barraded with messages telling us the quarantine was being introduced by personal order of the Emporer and that all communications would be blocked from orbit.

MARTEL

Communications are being blocked?

(turning to Sarah)

Go check that out with Kit. If we're going to be cut off from communications I'll want the Liandra ready to go at a minute's notice. We'll be stranded without it.

Sarah nods and heads off back into the Liandra.

HADANN

You still have not explained why you are here. If you have not been sent here by the Centaurum to recover us, why have you come? And how do you even know of this colony...

MARTEL

We've been lead here by our "friend" here (Gesturing to Bester), in the understanding a member of the Isaahi race is living here.

MAARN

You've come all this way to chase up Mosh'koka?

(beat)

He musta done something helluva bad for you -

MARTEL

(interupting) - You know the Isaahi on this world?

CENTAURI M. DWELLER #1

Of course. He's -

MAARN

(interupting) - What do you want with ol' Mosh?

MALCOLM

His people are -

MARTEL

(interupting) - That's confidential I'm afraid. We can speak only about it with Mosh'Koka.

HADANN

How can you have a message for someone that before we said it you did even know the name of.

There is an awkward silence for a few BEATS until we HEAR Martel's Comlink go off.

SARAH

David. Yes our transmissions are being blocked... the interference is definately Centauri.

MARTEL

How can you tell?

SARAH

The interference also carries a video stream. It's a lovely shot of Emporer Mollari being crowned.

BESTER

How delightful. Now I remember why I always disliked the Centauri.

MALCOLM

I thought you disliked everyone?

BESTER

That may be the case. But particularly the Centauri.

We cut,

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

Kitaro is at the main console. As is Sarah and Na'Feel. The Video of Mollari is being run on the holographic displayer. Tirk is working mending something in thebackground.

SARAH

Exactly why haven't we turned this off yet?

KITARO

When we did our scan for interference after we found we couldn't send transmission this vid stream got into our system and we can't get rid of it unless we do a total computer reboot. Which shouldn't be done away from Minbar.

NA'FEEL

I don't think I care about protocal anymore. I've been sitting here watching this... this... abomination being crowded the leader of the most evil, despotic and corrupt regime ever known for the last hour and a half!

SARAH

Calm down Na'Feel. Martel and the others should be back soon, the natives have just taken them to their village to meet the Isaahi. They're going to grab him, bring him back aboard and we'll be off this rock. Then once we're back on Minbar we can reboot the Liandra's systems.

Firell just as Sarah begins to speak.

FIRELL

Aren't any of you concerned as too why the Centauri erected this quarantine?

(beat)

Even as illogical race as the Centauri doesn't do such a cruel thing without reason.

NA'FEEL (Yelling)

I wouldn't put it past them!

Na'Feel then storms from the bridge.

Tirk is now paying attention... It remains quiet for a few BEATS before,

SARAH

Good point Firell. But we'll worry about that when we get back to Minbar.

FIRELL

It may be too late by then.

SARAH (Standing)

Firell?

FIRELL

When I heard about this planet having being under a quarantine I began research... taking air sample.. tissues samples from those who'd been outside.

TIRK

Oh so that is why you were using all those needles on me. I thought you were still offended over the Milk incident...

SARAH

Firell?!

FIRELL

I have reason to believe we may be infected with something.

We ZOOM on Sarah's reaction as we,

FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

NEW HAVEN - ORBIT

A Primus Class Centauri Cruiser is exiting hyperspace in orbit of New Haven. After the hyperspace exit closes we cut to,

INT. CENTAURI CRUISER - BRIDGE

The Centauri Bridge is laid out like an Omega Class bridge. Same desks etc. Except everything is much more emphasized and impressive, and of course Centauriesque.

Various Centauri Officer in classic seen before Centauri Uniforms are working various computers across the bridge.

VARN (Sat in Central Command Throne)

Lieutenant Stratos. Scan the surface for the Minbari vessel.

STRATOS (Sitting at the front console, turning)

Scanning now sir.

(BEAT)(BEAT)

Detecting the Minbari vessel on Tonara.

VARN

Can we tell if the crew have left their vessel?

STRATOS

That's the strange thing sir. I'm detecting only three Minbari life signs near the vessel. And 5 Human...

VARN

Minbari and Human? It must be a Ranger vessel.

STRATOS

Affirmative on them leaving the vessel sir.

VARN

Then we must make sure they do not leave. The plague cannot allowed to leave this world... the results could be disastrous.

PLANETSIDE - MOUNTAIN DWELLER VILLAGE

We start with a WIDE SHOT of the entire Village. It is obviously a former home of technology; buildings are of Centauri design and are flash and fancy. However nature is winning the battle and has overgrown into many places. Large ranges of mountains can be seen in front of and behind the Village.

We Cut,

INT. VILLAGE - CHIEF'S HOME

It is in the style of a Spanish Villa. The walls were once white but have since dulled. Greenery has ingrown through the glassless windows. A small set of stairs lead to the rest of the house are in the back wall. Martel, Dulann and Malcolm enter the room from a door opposite the stairs following Maarn, Hadann and Centauri Mountain Dweller #1. The room's only furniture is a small wooden table that looks homemade with a rusting computer panel.

MAARN

Welcome to my home.

Maarn leaves the others standing by the door and walks over to the console.

He touches the controls; it comes to life for just a moment before crashing out. He hits it on the side and it functions again.

MAARN (Gesturing Martel over)

Captain.

MARTEL (Coming over)

Your technology could use a refit.

MAARN

That may be. But unfortunately we're running of failing rechargeable batteries left here from before the quarantine.

Maarn taps the console.

MAARN

This world was being developed as a holiday resort for Centauri Soldiers. Hence it's original name New Haven.

MALCOLM

It has a new name?

MAARN (Looking over)

We natives have come to call it New Hell.

The room goes silent for a few BEATS.

MAARN (Looking back to the console)

Because of this all the arrivals were tagged with tracers. This computer can locate them. It'll help us locate Mosh'koka.

Maarn taps the controls the console and a blueprint like map of the entire village appears. With a red flashing dot in the top left corner,

Maarn then points at the screen.

MAARN (CONT'D)

We'll find Mosh'koka at the bath house.

INT. VILLAGE - BATH HOUSE

It is a Roman Like Bath House. It is deserted apart from an Isaahi relaxing in the bubbly warm water at the end of the bath. Maarn leads the party in through the only entrance.

MAARN

Mosh!

MOSH'KOKA

Maarn old buddy.

(beat) [Martel and the others walk in]

Who are these people you bring to me?

MAARN

This is Captain Martel and some of his crew. They've come from off world.

MOSH'KOKA

Then the curfew has been lifted?

MARTEL (Stepping forward)

Unfortunately, no. We've come here without the knowledge of the Centauri government that is imposing the apparently unrequited quarantine.

MOSH'KOKA

Surely Captain, even the Centauri would not impose a quarantine unless it was warranted?

MAARN

Are you saying there is something wrong with us Mosh?

MOSH'KOKA

(Playfully)Of course! I mean... have you looked in the mirror lately Maarn?

MARTEL

Gentlemen. Please. This is a serious matter. Mister Mosh'koka I would like a word.

(beat) [Martel turns to look at the others]

In private is possible.

MOSH'KOKA

Of course. Maarn... get out of my bath house.

Maarn nods and leads Dulann, Malcolm and Hadann out.

Martel walks over to the corner where Mosh'Koka is sat in the bath and crouches down.

MOSH'KOKA

What's this all about Captain?

EXT. LIANDRA - PLANETSIDE

Establishing shot. The CAMERA is placed on the ground looking up at the Liandra with the system's Sun shiny from behind it. Trees can be seen around the edges of the CAMERA and the ship's hatch is open and non-descript Rangers can be seen.

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

The are as before. Except Firell has taken a seat and Bester is now leant against the railing at the back.

SARAH (Looking to Bester)

Did you know there was a virus here on this planet?

BESTER

Of course not.

SARAH

You'd better not be lying!

BESTER

(Becoming slightly irritated)Of course I'm not. If there is something on this hellhole I would've been exposed to, correct?

Sarah looks to Firell.

FIRELL (Holding up a test tube)

His sample checks out. He's infected with the same virus that's inside the rest of us.

SARAH

Ok, I'll believe you. For now.

KITARO

Hate to break your concentration Sarah.

SARAH

No problem Kit. What's up?

KITARO

We've got a Centauri ship in orbit...

SARAH

Hail -

KITARO

Communications still being jammed. We'll have to ascend in order to contact it.

BESTER

Engaging the Centauri wouldn't be the best idea.

SARAH (Turning towards Bester)

What do you mean?

BESTER

Well... seeing how they've placed this quarantine here probably means no-one can get in

(beat)

Or out.

KITARO

You think they'll shoot at us?

FIRELL

They wouldn't dare fire on a Ranger vessel. They'd be risking war between the Centauri Republic and the Interstellar Alliance.

NA'FEEL

The Centauri cannot be trusted.

SARAH

Ok. Ok. I know all these things people, we are all aware of that. I think it's time we contacted the Captain.

(beat)[Turns to Kit]

KITARO

Channel open.

SARAH

Sarah to Captain.

We wait a few BEATS then we HEAR Martel's response.

MARTEL (Over Comm.)

David here, go ahead Sarah.

INT. BATH HOUSE

Martel is stood in one of the corners. The CAMERA is set on the wall in the corner and Mosh'Koka can be seen in the background.

SARAH (Over Comm.)

We've detected a Centauri ship in orbit. Probably here when they detected our landing.

MARTEL

Understood.

SARAH (Over Comm.)

How shall we proceed David? We can't send a transmission to them because of the interference.

MARTEL

We're still busy here Sarah. Launch immediately... contact the Centauri, explain our business. Keep them sweat, and then send down a shuttle for us.

SARAH (Over Comm.)

Bester seems to have the idea contacting the Centauri might not be the best idea.

MARTEL

Tell Mister Bester to keep his comments to himself. The Centauri can't attack a Ranger vessel.

BESTER (Over Comm.)

Even when that Ranger vessel is within their borders?

MARTEL

This territory is in on-one's territory anymore. It's changed hands so often. They won't fire. Contact me when you've made contact.

FIRELL (Over Comm.)

I'm afraid I have bad news.

(beat)

I believe the crew... and everyone on this planet may be infected with some sort of virus.

MARTEL

Virus? Explain...

FIRELL (Over Comm.)

Unfortunately at this time I cannot ascertain its effects and it seems to have no symptoms.

MARTEL

Keep me informed. But carry on with your mission. Martel out.

Martel deactivates his COM link and turns to Mosh'koka.

MOSH'KOKA

I still cannot believe my people are capable of affiliating themselves with such beings.

MARTEL

So I'm guessing you have no information on the Hand either?

MOSH'KOKA

Either?

MARTEL

You are the second member of your race we've found outside of your race's territory. He was less than helpful also.

MOSH'KOKA

I'm sorry I cannot be of more assistance, but what the Kanar does has long been no business of mine.

MARTEL

How so?

MOSH'KOKA

You see I was regarded as a political opponent to the Kanar when they forced their way to power. Many of my friends who thought similarly perished at their hands. I, however, was fortunate enough to escape Isaaza. But not as fortunate to wind up on this world.

MARTEL

That's something I do not understand about your people. Why do you refer to this world so badly? You do not seem to have it so bad.

MOSH'KOKA

In the end don't we all hate our prisons? No matter how beautiful and enriched they may be.

MARTEL

I think I could live the rest of my days sunning somewhere.

MOSH'KOKA

ha! You have not spent enough time here Captain. You haven't seen the wars between the River Dwellers, Forest Dwellers and Mountain Dwellers... or the furious attacks by packs of wild Cronaks. There are things here that would amaze and disturb you.

MARTEL

I'll take your word for it. My ship will have made contact with a Centauri ship that has just entered orbit. After its made peace contact myself and my colleagues will be leaving.

MOSH'KOKA

Leaving without us Captain?

MARTEL

I have no other choice.

MOSH'KOKA

And why is that Captain?

MARTEL

Does this world have doctors? Medical equipment?

At this point Maarn wanders back into the room.

MAARN

Ah, you have discovered the virus that has mysterious infected your people and done nothing?

MARTEL

You knew about this?

(beat)

Why didn't you tell us before now?

MAARN

It would not have made any difference. You and all your people were infected the second your sealed hatch opened. We have been aware of the virus for some time now.

MALCOLM

But you said you had no clue as too why the Centauri erected the quarantine.

HADANN

This virus we have apparently been infected with has never harmed anything. The virus seems to have no effects. No symptoms. What would be the point of quarantining an entire world against a virus that harms nothing?

MAARN

It would be as if they quarantined your homeworld because your people had a cold.

EXT. LIANDRA - UPPER ATMOSPHERE

The Liandra is headed up at high speed through the atmosphere. We see classic through atmosphere shots with fire burning from the hull etc.

The CAMERA stays with the Liandra until it breaks through the atmosphere and we are greeted by the blackness and stars of space. The CAMERA then stays stationary as the Liandra makes a turn and the Centauri ship comes into CAMERA shot.

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

SARAH

This is the Ranger ship Liandra to Centauri vessel please respond.

KITARO

They're responding.

Kitaro taps a few controls and Varn appears on the holographic viewer.

VARN

You are attempting to leave a Centauri quarantine zone. You are ordered to return to the planet.

SARAH

Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I -

VARN

You cannot be allowed to leave this world carrying the virus. You MUST return to the planet.

SARAH

Or else what?

The transmission is cut and Varn's holographic image fades away.

BESTER

Antagonizing someone with a bigger ship isn't a smart move.

SARAH  
I still don't think they'll -

KITARO

(interrupting) - Centauri vessel coming about.

EXT. PLANETARY ORBIT

The Centauri Primus Class vessel comes aboard and starts moving menacingly towards the Liandra.

KITARO (V.O.)

She's charging weapons!

FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

Author's Notes: Unfortunately won't let me change the text so the speech and actions will occasionally get muddled together. If you'd like the entire script in it's original .rtf format with proper spacing etc. then please visit the website and download it today!

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. VILLAGE - BATH HOUSE

The scene is the same as previously. Apart from Mosh'Koka has emerged from the bath and is now just emerging from the changing rooms fully dressed...

Martel looks up at Mosh'Koka just as his COM link crackles into life and we HEAR,

SARAH (Over Comm.)

We've ######### Centauri ######### damage.

MARTEL

Sarah? Repeat your signal is barely getting through.

HADANN

She must be attempting to send a signal from orbit.

SARAH

David ########## ######### can't take ##########

The transmission the ends,

MARTEL

Sarah? SARAH?!

DULANN

David?

MARTEL

They're in trouble.

MALCOLM

You wouldn't even need Dulann's ability to know that Captain.

MARTEL

We must...

MAARN

Must what Captain? Unfortunately you're stranded down here same as we are.

MOSH'KOKA

And by the sounds of it your ship has been attacked by the Centauri.

HADANN

Unfortunately the Centauri Military isn't known for its mercy.

MARTEL

There must be something... on this world that can fly!

MAARN

Afraid not Captain. Everything that could reach orbit was on Janara when they bombed it.

HADANN

Maarn what about the..?

MAARN

Hush Hadann.

DULANN (Stepping forward)

(Forcefully)Allow Hadann to speak.

Maarn looks fiercely at Hadann then turns away.

HADANN

We don't have anything that can reach orbit. But we have a high atmospheric craft.

MALCOLM

Why didn't you tell us about this Maarn?

MAARN

I didn't see the point. Firstly it can't reach orbit. Secondly we've been diverting power from its core since the quarantine so I doubt it'd even have the juice to lift off.

MARTEL

It may not be able to reach orbit, but it might get us high enough to be able to get a signal to the Liandra.

MOSH'KOKA

And what good would that do Captain? Your ship is most likely destroyed. All this will do is make apparent we have the Jet and they will destroy it and you along with it.

We ZOOM in on Martel's reaction to the hopeless situation before we cut,

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

The bridge is noticeably damaged. Bulkheads have fallen in the for and back ground. Kitaro has a small gash across his forehead. Firell has disappeared from the bridge, as has Bester.

Sarah is nowhere to be seen, and is in the Gunnery Pod. Kitaro and Na'Feel work the main console.

NA'FEEL

(Yelling)Neutron Cannons recharged. Fusion bolt battery power holding at 75!

We cut to,

INT. LIANDRA - GUNNERY POD

Sarah is suspended in midair, as seen in "To Live and Die in Starlight". The room is completely the view of outside. The Primus Class Centauri vessel can be seen in the background and two wings of three Sentri Class Centauri fighters are flying about the Liandra. Three are headed in for an attack and the other three are headed away ready to come around for another pass.

Sarah is flailing her arms and legs rapidly sending off Laser Charges against the incoming craft. As they pass over she scores a direct hit against one of the fighters and it explodes in a red mesh.

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

SARAH

They just keep coming. It's taking too many shots to get through their fighter's armour. I'd hate to see what happens when we have to tackle the Cruiser itself.

KITARO

I'm hoping it won't come to that. Hopefully once they see we won't go down without a fight they'll come to their senses.

As Kit says "Senses" we cut to,

INT. CENTAURI CRUISER - BRIDGE

Layout and character placement same as previously seen. Apart from Varn who has descended from his Command Chair to stand behind his Helm Officer, Lieutenant Stratos, at the front of the bridge.

VARN

When will they come to their senses.

STRATOS

They might never sir. What then?

VARN

Then Lieutenant? We'll have to kill them all.

Varn turns back around,

VARN (CONT'D) (Mounting his chair)

I don't want to have to kill them all. But they've already cost the lives of 4 Centauri pilots. And further more they cannot leave this world.

Their is a BEAT before,

STRATOS

Sir. Priority signal coming in from...

VARN

Well where from?

STRATOS

Double checking sir.

(beat)

Confirmed. Signal is coming from the Centauri Royal Palace.

Varn's eyes widen.

VARN

Put it through immediately!

STRATOS

It's stated as for your ears only sir.

VARN (Rising)

Very well.

(beat)Walks towards the Bridge's exit

I'll take it in my Private Office.

INT. CENTAURI CRUISER - PRIVATE OFFICE

The room is roughly half the size of the Liandra's bridge. The room is classically Centauri, drapes cover the walls and the only exit/entrance is the one used by Varn. A table is set out in the middle and a console is laid atop it.

Varn sweeps powerfully into the room and touches the console's controls. The face of a Royal Imperial Guard appears on the screen, we know this because his uniform is different from the standard Centauri gown worn by Varn and has been seen in various episodes of "Babylon 5".

IMPERIAL GUARD

Commander Varn.

VARN

Speaking. Too what do I owe this honour?

IMPERIAL GUARD

You are to cease all hostile actions against the Ranger Vessel.

(beat)

A vessel will be reaching you shortly. It will deliver a cargo to the Liandra. At this point after making sure the cargo arrives you will depart the area and return to Outpost 471 and await further instructions. Is this understood? These orders come from the Emperor himself...

VARN

I understand what you are ordering me too do. What I don't however is the reason why.

IMPERIAL GUARD

The experiment on New Haven is of the utmost importance to the Royal Court. Its progress is being monitored constantly and several of the Emperors's most trusted advisors have a vested interest in the project. You are endangering this. The Liandra must be allowed to leave.

VARN

But if they're infected with the virus they may spread to amongst other worlds...

IMPERIAL GUARD

That is a circumstance we are not yet prepared for.

(beat)

If the Liandra is destroyed. More Rangers will come. If the Liandra is allowed to leave the area can be officially claimed as Centauri territory once again and the Rangers will be forced by Interstellar law to leave this world alone.

(beat)

The virus inflicting those members of the Liandra's crew will be dealt with by the package aboard the incoming vessel.

VARN

We have a cure?

IMPERIAL GUARD  
It is not my place to say and it is not your place to question. It is our place to follow orders, and that is what we will both do.

VARN (Saluting)

Understood. I will order the return of my fighters and await the arrival of the Centauri vessel...

Varn begins to turn away believing it is the end of the transmission but,

IMPERIAL GUARD

It is not a Centauri vessel coming with the delivery.

VARN

Not Centauri? I wasn't aware we employed other races to do our work?

IMPERIAL GUARD

Ha! Commander you don't know how humorous that is.

(beat)

It is infect us that are doing the work of the others the majority of the time.

The transmission is then cut and Varn is left wondering...

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

SARAH (Over Comm.)

Hey... they just broke off and returned to their mothership.

NA'FEEL

They are employing some sort of trick. Perhaps they plan to use their main ship instead of fighters -

Kitaro gets a transmission and Varn appears on the holographic display, in the background we can SEE Sarah coming back through to the bridge from the Gunnery Pod.

VARN

We would like to apologize for the misunderstanding.

SARAH

Misunderstanding is an understatement! What the hell do you think you were doing firing on a Ranger ship!

VARN

We were unaware that your vessel was part of the Ranger Fleet. It isn't a Whitestar, nor does it bare any Ranger markings. We believed you to be the group of Raiders that had been operating in this area.

KITARO

Then why did you refuse to acknowledge our hails?

VARN

It's been common practice for these Raiders to send Computer Viruses through open comm. frequencies, we couldn't risk it.

NA'FEEL (Standing forward furiously)

URGH! He's lying; I can smell a lying Centauri even this far away.

SARAH

That is a point Mister...

VARN

Commander Varn.

SARAH

Right, Varn. Why have you suddenly come to your senses?

VARN

That is a question even I do not have the answer for.

At this point Bester enters the room,

BESTER  
But I do.

Everyone turns to Bester,

BESTER (CONT'D)

I have a passing acquaintance with a member of the Centauri Imperial Court. So when they began to attack us, I thought I'd slip him a call.

SARAH

Totally free of the Liandra's controlled communications array?

BESTER

Ha-ha. You don't need to do things independent from your main array when you have the access codes.

NA'FEEL (Rising)

What?! How did you...

Bester removes the piece of equipment that is attached to the side of his head, as he does his Kitaro leaps to his feet and extends his Minbari fight staff.

SARAH

Hold on a damn minute!

BESTER

This device has done nothing from the beginning I'm afraid. I haven't been without my psychic powers. You President should really develop better equipment? This is a relic from before the War.

Bester moves forward and places the device on the table before taking a few steps away and then turning back,

BESTER

Regardless the end result is preferable for us both.

SARAH

We've kept our lives. But what's your deal with all of this? Why come forward with the information about the Isaahi here? Why put us all through this? What's your profit?

BESTER

Ha! My dear I didn't get this far in life giving away everything I know.

Bester turns and begins to head towards the bridge exit. Sarah chases up behind him and reaches out her arm to grab him but she is stopped in her tracks before her arm can touch his.

Bester turns around.

BESTER (CONT'D)

That wouldn't be the smartest thing to do now my dear. I suggest we speak as little from now on.

SARAH

They'll lock you up when we get back to Minbar you know.

BESTER

That may be.

Bester walks away towards the exit, as the door slides open the CAMERA shifts to outside facing back onto Bester's face with the bridge in the background.

BESTER (Under his breath)

But who says I'm going back to Minbar?

Bester steps forward and fully engulfs the CAMERA as we,

FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT FOUR


	6. Tag

TAG

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yes! that's right! Little does Gideon know that the cure is sooo close to home...

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

Sarah is sat back in her usual position. Kitaro is working the main console, Na'Feel is opposite. The bridge is quiet for a BEAT before Martel and Dulann break back onto the bridge, followed by Hadann.

SARAH

Nice to have you back aboard guys.

MARTEL

Enjoy being the big cheese for a little while Sarah?

SARAH

If everyday as a Captain is like the one I've had I think I'll stay Weapons Officer.

MARTEL (Laughing)

Trust me Sarah it gets a lot worse.

NA'FEEL

Not going to introduce us too our new friend?

MARTEL

Oh! I'm sorry -

DULANN (Smiling and placing his hand on Hadann's shoulder)

(interrupting) - This is Hadann. He is from one of the settlements on the surface. He expressed a growing desire to leave that world.

MARTEL

Of course we couldn't bring everyone back with us.

(beat)

But we decided to make Hadann an exception seeing how he isn't Centauri.

DULANN

Has the Centauri ship left?

KITARO

Negative. A second Centauri vessel is set to arrive to deliver a remedy to this virus Firell says we've been infected with,

His console sudden goes off.

KITARO

The jump gate has just been activated. A vessel is coming through.

EXT. NORMAL SPACE - NEW HAVEN ORBIT

The Jump Gate bursts into life. The Centauri Primus Cruiser and the Liandra can be seen in the background. After a BEAT with the gate open a Drakh Cruiser finally emerges slowly and ominously from hyperspace.

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

KITARO

Captain...

The scene is being displayed on the holographic display.

MARTEL

That isn't a Centauri vessel.

EXT. NORMAL SPACE - NEW HAVEN ORBIT

Once the Drakh vessel, twice the size of the Primus Cruiser, has fully emerged from the gate and as it powers down and the hyperspace vortex disappears the Drakh cruiser launches a small Centauri crafted pod from an open bay before coming about and reopening the jump gate.

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

We watch the Drakh vessel disappearing back into hyperspace on the holographic display. After it's gone,

MARTEL

Na'Feel, Bring it aboard.

KITARO

The Centauri vessel is moving off.

EXT. NORMAL SPACE - NEW HAVEN ORBIT

The Primus Cruiser moves off and opens its own jump point diving strait into it.

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

Na'Feel and Sarah are just leaving the bridge.

MARTEL (Turning to Hadann)

Think you'll want to stay aboard the Liandra with us? Always room for a 21st Crewman.

HADANN

Not sure what purpose I could serve Captain. But I'm willing to stay, if only to repay my debt to you.

MARTEL

I'm sure we'll find something for you to do.

INT. LIANDRA - CORRIDOR

Na'Feel and Sarah are walking side by side down a generic corridor. Suddenly Bester is stood at the end of the corridor. Sarah wants to ignore him and turns off onto another corridor. Na'Feel lingers for a moment however,

BESTER (PSYCHICALLY)

I know your secret.

Only Na'Feel can hear this.

SARAH

Come on Na'Feel. Don't let him intimidate you.

Na'Feel finally tears her eyes away from Bester and nods to Sarah and proceeds off.

We ZOOM on Bester's reaction as we,

FADE OUT:

END OF SHOW


End file.
